Moments
by Toeba Saki
Summary: Several moments, several pairings... short snippets of love and lust. WARNING! SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BOYLOVE whatever you call it... don't like, don't read please.
1. Snowhite

**Moments**

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does and I do not own the characters AT ALL. ...wish I did.

Warnings: BoyXBoy love, lots of it... fluff, some smut later, perhaps... shortnesses.

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toushiro

Enjoy! ^^

**Moment 01 - Snowhite**

"Kurosaki."

"Mm…"

"Kurosaki..!"

"Mm..?"

Sigh. "You're heavy."

"Mm." Soft rustling of sheets. "Gomen."

"Aa."

"…'Shiro."

"…nanda?"

"…come closer."

"…"

"'Shiro?"

"Fine." Soft rustling of sheets.

"Hm."

"Kurosaki."

"Nanda?"

"Stop…"

"Stop what?"

"…stroking my hair." Quiet mumble.

"…why?"

"…hmn."

"'Shiro?"

"…e..mbarrassing."

"…still."

"What?"

"You blush. I like that."

"…baka."

"…" Chuckle.

"Don't laugh, idiot."

"'Shiro." Serious.

"N-nani?"

"Your lips are so soft."

"…uh…"

"…?"

"…Kurosaki…" Press closer, mewl.

"…nanda?" Deep purr.

"…touch me…"

**END**

Review pls! ^^


	2. Cigarettes

**Moments**

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does. Yep.

Warnings: Man/Man love. Don't like, don't read.

Pairing: Kurosaki Isshin/Ishida Ryuuken

**Cigarettes**

"…there probably is something in that." Isshin sighed, closing his eyes as he pressed the cigarette away, leaving a faint, dull blue smoke around his form.

"Aa." Ryuuken told the papers in his hands with that unreadable expression.

"How's your son?"

"…" Ryuuken slowly lifted his eyes at him. "I wouldn't know. He rarely shares his emotions with me."

"So much easier that way, no?" Isshin glanced at him briefly over a broad shoulder.

Ryuuken was silent for a while, holding his gaze. "How come you started smoking again?"

Isshin shrugged lightly. "Kissing someone who smokes feels like licking out and ashtray." He mumbled, turning back towards the bookshelves.

Ryuuken pushed his glasses up so they glinted slightly, the glare of the light hiding his eyes. "…does it?" He murmured.

"You don't have to do that. I have my back to you."

"It's a reflex."

"…aa…"

"Smoking really doesn't suit you."

"It's necessary."

"…Isshin." He spoke again after a few minutes of silence.

"Nani?"

"Come here."

"…" Isshin turned and moved over to him, beside the large mahogany desk.

Ryuuken reached up with a slender, pale hand and wrapped his slim fingers into the collar of his colorful shirt, pulling him slowly down, letting their lips touch in an awkward, barely-there kiss.

"…what is it, Ryuuken?" Isshin asked, playing unfazed.

"Stop that."

"I learned how to protect myself from you."

"…" Ryuuken's fingers slipped from his shirt, his dark blue eyes lowering themselves to stare at the papers he dropped. When did that happen? "…aa."

"…what do you want?"

"You changed."

"Surprised? Don't tell me. You should have expected. You trained this dog well, after all."

"Are you saying it's because of me?" He snapped his eyes up at him again but the glare was weak and disarmed by the chocolate eyes that no longer smiled so warmly and caressingly at him.

"It is." His voice was firm and sure.

"That's…" Ryuuken glanced to the side. Was his voice shaking? Were his hands trembling? "That's harsh, Isshin."

"I know. What you do is harsh too. I've learned the hard way how to be less vulnerable emotionally.

"Isshin… please, stop…" Ryuuken buried his face in his palms, a tremble going through his whole, slender form. "I'll…"

"You'll what, Ryuuken? An empty promise again?"

"…Isshin…" He reached up again with quivering hands and pulled him down for a small, shaky kiss, tears gathered in his eyes behind the glasses. "I'll… give up smoking if you do too…" He said finally, voice soft and weak with emotions.

Isshin smiled slightly, those chocolate eyes warming up again, their gaze adoringly caressing. "…at least that's a start, beloved…" He whispered then leant down for one more kiss…

**END**


	3. Bug

**Moments**

Disclaimer: Do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does, un!

WARNING: Implied yaoi and CHARACTER DEATH! .

Pairing... not: Kurosaki Isshin/Ishida Ryuuken

**Bug**

"Isshin."

No answer.

Ryuuken frowned and wondered what the other in the bathroom was doing for so long. He settled down with a book and read calmly, supposing he was showering as he heard the water running.

After another hour, he placed his book down and went over to the bathroom, knocking.

"Isshin."

Still no answer.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"I thought you were tougher than to get sulky over that…" He stopped in the middle of the room when he noticed the blood trickling from the other's ripped wrists. The once shinigami captain lay dead in the bathtub, his veins cut up by the razor drowning in the water that was running.

Slowly, Ryuuken went over and turned the tap off, sighing quietly.

"Aa…" He tilted his head to the side, watching the ghost-like, pale face of the man that once used to be his lover.

"…it really is hard stepping on a bug without killing it, I suppose.

**END**

Review pleeze!


End file.
